Peter's Girl
by justgreat
Summary: Young Peter Brady is very fond of a girl at school but one day a situation arises which will test his feelings towards her.


**Peter's Girl (A Brady Bunch fan fiction story) **

The following story is the work of fiction and does not condone or promote the spanking of children in real life. As always, I do not own the characters in this story and I do not expect to make money from it. It is for entertainment only so enjoy.

This you will find a little different to other Brady Bunch fanfics. It contains some spanking and it also explores the pangs of young romance. It takes place when Peter Brady is twelve years old and in his first year at junior high. Since his first day there his closest friend was a girl named Linda Taylor and the two had been inseperable in the three months they had been at the school. They sat next to each other in class and helped each other with their homework. Peter had already invited Linda to the Brady house a few times for a meal and she had returned the gesture. She was funny and had a great personality and Mike and Carol Brady warmed to her at once. It was obvious to all that these two were becoming very close. She was Peter's first steady girlfriend and he really couldn't see another who could ever replace her. On this particular day I will tell you about events would unfold that would test the bond between them for the coming months and years ahead.

It was circulating around the school that Marcia Brady and Peter's closest school friend Linda Taylor had been at loggerheads. Angry words had been exchanged and a fight had broken out between them. The incident was soon broken up by a teacher but anyone who had witnessed it would know it was sure to create trouble between Peter and Linda. This proved to be the case. When the twelve year old Brady boy heard about some of the insults the girls had thrown at each other he was not at all pleased. Marcia was now fourteen and on the cheerleading team and he knew more then anyone what a troublemaker she could be sometimes. Still, she was his sister and he knew that he had to take her side. Linda had called her some very bad names and he wasn't sure he wanted her as his girlfriend anymore.

When the two of them met in the school hallway later that day Linda knew at once that was going to be hard for Peter to forgive her after this. In her defence she told her, "She started it, Peter! Just because she's older and on the cheerleading squad she thinks she's better then everyone else. She said I'm not good enough for you or her family."

Peter retorted, "I heard about some of the things you said to my sister, Linda! You called her a bitch and something even worse. I don't like words like that. I'm really disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry but she said some stuff herself too. Can't we forget about it and go on being friends?" But Linda knew it would not be that easy.

"No, we can't!" came his reply. "You did a very bad thing and I don't even want to talk to you anymore and I don't want you sitting next to me, got it!" He words all but crushed his best friend of the past three months. She walked off without another word down the hallway. Even though he had said it was over between them he did not really want it that way. Maybe things could be resolved between them again but it would take a little time. Right then he needed a little space.

So for the next two days Peter and Linda sat apart in class, they did not speak a word to each other, they avoided each other completely. All the other kids were talking about it in and out of their earshot. One boy was convinced that it was over between them for good. If Peter was quizzed by one of his peers he would just tell them to get lost and likewise with Linda. Both kids were not at all happy about the present situation and at end of the second day Peter decided it was time to do something.

As he walked from school to the bus stop he found Linda waiting there. There was a quite sad expression on her face and when she saw him standing there she brightened up a little. He came right to the point. "Linda, I know I said I didn't want to talk to you again but I didn't really mean it. I was just so mad at what you did and I guess I still am. It's really hard not to be angry with you after something like that."

His first girlfriend was close to tears as she replied, "Peter, are you really breaking up with me? I couldn't bear it if you did."

The boy shook his head. "I don't know what to do. Why don't you come back to my house now and we can talk. I only live a few blocks from your house. I think we should talk. I don't want to break up with you because I like you a lot but after what you said about Marcia I'm wondering if I really feel the same way about you."

"I'll go to your house, I'll apologise to Marcia, I'll do anything, Peter! Please don't say it's over between us." Linda was pleading with him now. She took his hand to show him how much she wanted him to be her boyfriend again. He did not try to pull away from her so that was a start. Soon their bus came along and they were heading homeward. At Peter's stop they both got off and made their way towards the big Brady house.

When they approached it Peter explained, "The house should be empty right now. My Dad doesn't get home until the evening and Mom works at the local store until six. Marcia's got cheerleading practise so she won't be home yet." Still, as they approached the front door it swung open and Jan stood there in front of them. Peter had not expected to see her yet.

"Hi you guys!" she said in greeting. "I wasn't feeling so good today so I went home early. Good to see you two back together again. I heard that you had broken up."

"Yeah, well don't believe everything you hear, sis!" Peter replied. "I'm taking Linda up to the guy's room and we don't want to be disturbed, okay!" He pointed a warning finger at his sister. "No eves dropping either!"

"Sure, little brother, I understand! You and Linda want to be alone. I'll keep out of your way."

So Peter and Linda made their way up the big staircase leading to the bedrooms. The middle Brady boy opened the door to the large room shared by him and his brothers and they both entered. He told his girl friend of the past three months to sit on the end of his own bed and then he sat down beside her. For a long while both children just sat there without saying a word. Finally Peter decided to break the silence.

"I can't believe what you said to Marcia!" he told Linda. "Where did you learn bad words like that?. It was so disgusting I don't even want to repeat it." He placed an arm around his ashamed young girlfriend's shoulders and said, "What am I gonna do with you?"

She just replied, "I'm really sorry for swearing at Marcia like that and I'll tell her I am when she comes home. What about us, Peter! Are you still my boyfriend or not?"

He shrugged, "I guess I am but if I'm your boyfriend I should punish you for what you did and said. Do your parents ever spank you for doing something bad!"

To this she said, "No, I've never been spanked at home. My Mom and Dad don't believe in it. I just get sent to my room or something like that."

"Well, we get our share of spankings in this household, I can tell you!" He went on, "If you don't get spanked by your parents maybe someone else should do it. You need to be punished for acting like such a brat, you know that don't you!" Linda nodded. "I'm gonna put you over my knee and give you a good spanking, Linda, okay!"

His girlfriend was not very pleased about this but it was a lot better then losing him forever. She rose to her feet, ready to accept punishment from her boyfriend. He took her wrist and ordered her, "Over my knee, young lady!" Speaking to her like her father gave him a feeling of real authority. Linda positioned herself across his lap and he then lifted her short skirt to reveal her pink panties. "You're getting twenty hard smacks of my hand on your behind, understand!" She let him know that she did.

Young Peter raised his hand and brought it down on his girlfriend's bottom. She let out a yell and then another smack landed. He knew he was going to have to teach Linda a very painful lesson. He knew from his own experiences over his father's knee that a sore backside goes a long to deterring you from bad behaviour. He delivered a third smack and then a fourth and it was clear she was already feeling the effects of the spanking. The skin around her bum cheeks was starting to turn red.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

By the time she had received fifteen spanks she was bucking and kicking her legs and she began to cry. Peter gave her another five and then let her off his lap. She had been well spanked all right. She rose to her feet and then walked over to the window on the other side of the room, holding her smarting bottom. She just stood looking out of the window for awhile. Nether the boy or the girl said anything for quite some time.

Finally it was Peter who spoke. "Come on, it wasn't that bad was it! I've had a lot worse. It'll hurt for a couple of hours, that's all. You can't say you didn't deserve it." Linda then turned to face her boyfriend. He decided to say then, "Want to sit on my lap?" He made a gesture and went on, "If your butt doesn't hurt too much, that is."

Linda looked at him for a moment and then began to slowly walk towards where he still sat on his bed. She was not going to decline his offer despite the pain he had inflicted on her rear. She settled herself down on his sturdy lap and placed her arms around his neck. She grimaced a little because of her sore bottom. Peter could see that she was still crying. He reached for a box of tissues sitting on the bedside table and drew one out. He wiped her eyes and told her, "You quit that crying, you hear me"

"I'll be a good girl, Peter, I promise!" She was delighted he had forgiven her and things could be back to normal again between them.

"You better be!" The boy gave her a warm smile as he said this. She smiled back. "You look really pretty when you smile, you know that!"

"You think I'm pretty, Peter?"

"Are you kidding! You're the prettiest girl in the whole girl and I'll fight any guy that says you're not." Linda could not begin to say what this meant to her. She felt closer to Peter then she ever had before and she knew he felt the same way about her. She was not sure she was worthy of such a forgiving, kind boy. She resolved to patch things up with his sister as soon as possible. For a time the two children just looked at each other, wondering what the next move should be.

Then something significant happened. Peter realised he wanted more then anything to kiss her and seal their new friendship. He drew her towards him and soon their lips met. It was the first time he had kissed a girl, REALLY kissed a girl, and it was a wonderful experience. Electric was the only way to describe it. That kiss between them lasted about a minute but it seemed longer. It was a moment they both wanted to last forever. Finally their lips parted and both kids were just breathless, not knowing what to say to each other.

This time it was Linda who spoke first. "That was really nice, Peter, thanks! You're a really great kisser, you know that!"

This compliment made Peter's day. He knew that their relationship had taken a huge leap that day. No matter what lay ahead for both of them, he was never going to let her go. He realised now how much she meant to him. They held each other close, just enjoying each other's company.

Next thing they knew the door flew open and there stood Peter's older brother Greg. He was now fifteen and a freshman in high school. His little brother was a little annoyed at his untimely intrusion and told him this in no uncertain terms. "Don't you ever knock, Greg?"

Greg just gave a sly smile and said, "Sorry, bro, I didn't know you guys were here." He turned his attention to the girl sitting on his young brother's lap and commented, "Does she usually sit on your lap like that? It's really cute, I must say."

Peter's face flushed red a little from embarrassment and he replied, "Well, yeah, she does sometimes, I guess."

His big brother just grinned. "I'm sorry to break up this happy moment but I think Mom will be back home soon and you don't want her walking in here and seeing you, do you!" Linda then got off her boyfriend's lap, looking a little embarrassed herself. Greg told them both, "Relax you guys, your secret is safe with me."

Linda then decided it was time for her to head on home. Peter asked if she wanted to stay for dinner but she thought it would be better to come another time. She bade Greg and her boyfriend farewell and as she was leaving the boy's room Peter told her, "See you in school tomorrow!" She smiled at him and nodded. He added, "And you better be sitting next to me."

Then the two Brady boys were left alone in their large bedroom. Greg regarded his younger sibling who was still sitting on his bed and asked him, "I don't mean to pry but what was going on in here? Come on, Peter, don't play the innocent with me!"

Peter informed him, "Okay, we kissed. What's wrong with that?" But he knew his brother was not fooled. " Okay, I spanked her too. She had it coming. She said some nasty things about Marcia and I figured a spanking should straighten her out and I was right. Anyway, things are okay between us again and I'm glad about that."

Greg sat down on the bed beside his brother. "Jan told me there was a problem with you two and from what I heard Marcia was the one really to blame. She can such a pain in the ass, our sweet sister can. She's due for a spanking too and I'm gonna be the one who gives it to her."

Peter's face lit up on hearing this. "Don't spare the rod either, Greg!" He didn't intend to miss that one.

"No way!" was Greg's response. He regarded his three years younger sibling and inquired of him, "You're getting serious about that girl, aren't you!" Peter nodded in the affirmative. Greg put an arm around his shoulders and gave him an affectionate hug. "I'm really happy for you. My little brother is growing up. I remember how it was with my first girlfriend too. But you guys are only twelve. Don't be in too much of a hurry. Just enjoy being kids. Save the best until later, okay!"

Peter acknowledged the brotherly advice his was getting. "Thanks, Greg, I'll keep what you said in mind."

Greg then asked, "Is she a good kisser?"

Peter responded, "She's hot!"

His older brother then commented, "Bet she's got a nice butt too!"

"Very nice one for a twelve year old!"

Greg then ruffled Peter's hair and told him, "I think you're gonna be one of the great spankers one day, kiddo, and one of the great lovers too. Come on then, Romeo, I think our evening meal awaits."

So both boys departed their room and made their way downstairs to the large dinning room where a steak lunch sat on the table. They all sat down and ate the meal in silence. Marcia regarded both her brothers, not yet knowing yet what Greg had in store for her later. As for Peter, he knew that a new chapter of his life had unfolded and that there were many good things to look forward to in the coming weeks and months and maybe years ahead.


End file.
